Sauna
by Macarousse
Summary: Dans l'esprit de Berwald, les idées et questionnements se bousculent, mais ils finissent toujours par en arriver là.


**Petite request de Shortrouge. Un Tino, un Berwald, un sauna, de la neige. Enough said-**

* * *

La chaleur était prenante, la vapeur étourdissait, la vue se brouillait. Déjà qu'il n'y voyait pas très clair en temps normal, Berwald pouvait presque dire qu'il était aveuglé. Dans un monde en marron et blanc. C'était pas si mal, on aurait presque eu l'impression d'être entré dans une tasse de café au lait, sans l'odeur. Profiter des bienfaits de la chaleur trop sèche procurée par les pierres chaudes, c'était quelque chose que Berwald affectait particulièrement, surtout quand il pouvait partager ce moment d'intimité avec Tino, son amour de toujours. Le dit Tino en faisait certes un rituel quasi-sacralisé, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'y avait rien de plus adorable sur Terre, à ses yeux, que la motivation de Tino, et l'importance qu'il pouvait accorder à de petits détails qui pourraient sembler insignifiants pour le commun des mortels. Ces petits détails qui le rendaient parfait, pour lui. Berwald était loin d'être objectif dès qu'il s'agissait de Tino. Il adorait chaque facette de sa personnalité. De ses plus grandes qualités aux plus horribles défauts, il l'aimait, de tout son être, de tout son cœur, même quand Tino avait trop bu.

Le sable s'écoulait trop vite à son goût dans le petit sablier accroché au mur de bois. Pas plus de quinze minutes, c'est pas bon pour la santé sinon, qu'on avait dit. Ça, c'était bien la seule règle que Tino avait du mal à respecter. Il pouvait y passer des heures dans cette étuve, pour peu qu'on lui laisse le champ libre de le faire. Mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il paraît. Berwald n'aimait pas cette expression. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y en ait une de fin ? Où était l'intérêt de ça ? Nulle part. Pour mieux les apprécier ? Mais Berwald n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il appréciait chaque instant, comme il le pouvait. Et là, il maudissait ce sable qui s'écoulait trop vite.

Il jeta un œil à Tino. Les yeux fermés, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, le Finlandais avait tout de l'imbécile heureux, à première vue. Il avait l'air bien, juste, bien. Et ça, ça suffisait à réchauffer le cœur de Berwald. Il le trouvait beau, à cet instant. D'une beauté simple, bien que transcendante. Et même s'il devait plisser les yeux pour le voir correctement, Berwald chérissait ces moments où Tino lui apparaissait comme totalement à découvert. Sans artifice, sans masque, sans sourires faux et autres fioritures qu'impose la vie en société. Tino dans le plus simple appareil, c'était déjà une chose, mais Tino tout simplement heureux, c'était encore mieux.

Le dernier grain de sable s'écrasa sur la pile. C'en était fini de leur petite bulle de bonheur. Pour peu, Berwald aurait presque pu le retourner discrètement, histoire de recommencer, encore, un petit quart d'heure à eux, comme ça. C'était sans compter sur Tino qui avait choisi ce moment pour ouvrir un œil, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Son regard se perdit en direction du sablier, et constata qu'il était temps de sortir. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'étirait. Berwald baissa la tête, cette fois, c'était fini leur petit moment sauna. Il se leva, prêt à sortir. Mais fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres pressées sur les siennes, et un rire qui s'évanouit dans la fraicheur du soir.

Berwald resta pantois devant la porte ouverte du sauna, qui laissait entrer le froid dans la cabine extérieure. Il sorti bien vite, et attrapa les lunettes qu'il avait posées sur la tablette. Une fois ses binocles sur son nez, il put distinguer la silhouette de Tino, déjà loin, qui courrait dans la neige épaisse. Il riait aux éclats. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Berwald qui, entraîné par la joie de Tino, lui emboîta le pas dans la neige, ne prêtant pas attention au froid qui lui mordait les pieds et les mollets. Il courrait à perdre haleine, rejoignant bientôt un Tino hilare, qui s'était étalé au sol, en étoile.

« Regarde Ber' ! Je fais un ange ! »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Berwald. Il s'affala à côté de Tino dans la neige, le regardant faire son ange. Puis, Tino se leva, et jugea du regard sa création. Un sourire malicieux renseigna Berwald sur la nature de la phrase qu'il allait prononcer juste après. Ce qu'il était prévisible, celui-là. Ne lui déplaise.

« J'ai envie de le bousiller maintenant. »

Berwald comprit aussitôt l'allusion. Allongé sur le dos, il ouvrit les bras, pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Ce que Tino fit, se lovant dans les bras épais du Suédois qui frissonnait déjà. Remarquant ce détail, Tino laissa ses mains parcourir ce corps mille fois découvert. Ses lèvres retournèrent quémander des baisers à un Berwald timide. C'était toujours la même chose, à chaque fois, c'était comme si c'était la première fois. Quand les gestes de Tino étaient précis et aimants, ceux de Berwald se faisaient délicats et hésitants. Très vite, les doigts de Tino parcoururent les creux du dos de son amant, et les lèvres de Berwald se perdaient à la naissance du cou de Tino, laissant des marques sur la peau déjà rougie par le froid. Les lunettes volèrent, l'ange fut effacé. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent brièvement, trop empressés de caresser chaque parcelle de l'autre. Leur respiration se fit plus hachée, leur cœur tambourinait plus fort, à l'unisson. La fine fumée blanche s'échappant de leurs lèvres entre chaque baiser plus enflammé que le précédent n'était pas pour les décourager. C'était trop tard, plus personne ne pouvait les arrêter.

Les soupirs s'élevèrent bientôt, les gémissements suivirent, ainsi que les grognements de satisfaction. Berwald murmurait des mots d'amour, dans un finnois bancal, et Tino souriait, ne prenant pas la peine de le corriger, tellement il aimait à entendre l'autre faire cet effort. Effort largement récompensé. Leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus poussées, et bientôt, ce n'était plus des simples caresses. C'était carrément l'amour, qu'ils faisaient, là, au milieu du jardin, avec toutes les étoiles du Nord comme témoins de leur péché de chair. Oh ce si doux péché. Bientôt, un gémissement plus fort que les autres retentit. Et le silence retomba, dur, brutal.

Son front collé à celui de Tino, Berwald souriait, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du Finlandais. Enlacés, aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre fin à cet instant, rien qu'à eux, ce pur moment de bonheur amoureux. Seuls leurs orteils violacés commençaient à protester. Mais encore quelques minutes d'amour, ça n'avait jamais tué personne. La vue brouillée, étourdit par leurs ébats, et prit de froid, Berwald n'en voulait plus au sablier.


End file.
